With the progress of industrialization, the amount of domestic waste and various kinds of industrial waste has continuously increased. In particular, a considerable amount of disposable products are used and thus the amount of waste thereof has increased day by day. Further, the market demand has greatly increased for new sources of renewable energy which can replace fossil fuel, which has a difficulty in supply due to depletion. To this end, interest in the production of clean energy by way of pyrolysis gasification of biomass or waste has increased.
Examples of a method of treating waste and biomass according to the related art may include a method of supplying oxygen to an incinerator and incinerating waste at a high temperature of 900° C. or more using a direct firing method. However, when the waste includes rubber, textiles, and plastic products and is treated by the above-mentioned incineration method, various pollutants such as fumes and bad smells may be generated in large quantities and incinerator ash remaining after the waste is incinerated may have residual pollutants. Further, when the waste and the biomass are simply treated by incineration, only heat which is generated by combustion may be used and thus it is difficult to create a higher added value.
Recently, to obtain products having a higher added value using the waste and the biomass, a technology of obtaining pyrolysis oil and synthesis gas by pyrolyzing components other than carbon by heating the waste and the biomass in an anaerobic state has been proposed.
Meanwhile, Korean Patent No. 0354920 discloses a pyrolysis treating apparatus including: a pyrolysis furnace which pyrolyzing waste; a mixing furnace which mixes the pyrolyzed waste with air; a known combustion furnace which incinerates the pyrolyzed waste mixed with the air; a known dust collector which collects dust of the incinerated pyrolyzed waste; a cleaner which cleans the dust collected gas; primary and secondary neutralizers which neutralize harmful gas passing through the cleaner, and a drier which dries the neutralized gas sucked into a blower using a heater.
However, since the method of pyrolyzing and treating waste as described in the above Cited Document performs the pyrolysis process once, subsequently causes the pyrolysis furnace to be in a vacuum state without oxygen, and removes carbonized ash within the pyrolysis furnace, a process of injecting, melting, and gasifying waste into the pyrolysis furnace may not be continuously performed and after the process of injecting and melting waste is performed once, the pyrolysis furnace must be cooled and then the above-mentioned process needs to be repeated again.
Further, in the pyrolysis furnace according to the related art as described above, a separate quenching means or a heat insulating means is insufficient, such that heat efficiency may be reduced and a lot of time for heating and cooling may be required. Further, even though the pyrolysis furnace includes the dust collector, the dust collector does not perform perfect deodorization and thus the finally discharged gas still may include a harmful bad smell.
On the other hand, various kinds of harmful components including acid gas are included in gases which are generated by the pyrolysis. When pollutants and the like in gases are discharged as they are, along with the gases, the quality of extracted gases is degraded. Therefore, a gas treating apparatus which may treat the pollutants is required.
On the other hand, to produce pyrolysis oil from the biomass and the waste, it is important to create fast pyrolysis conditions based on a fast heat transfer under an anaerobic atmosphere at about 600 to 700° C. Further, a yield of oil increases as the retention time of the produced pyrolysis gas within the reactor decreases. It has been reported that in the existing apparatus, a fluidized-bed fast pyrolysis reactor using fluid sand having a high heat transfer and the like shows excellent characteristics; however, an additional gas supply required for fluidization is essential and therefore it is difficult to create vacuum conditions that reduce the retention time within the reactor and incidental facilities are required for treating dust and acid gas which occurs during the attrition of fluid sand and the pyrolysis of a raw material respectively.